batenkaitosfandomcom-20200214-history
Folon
Growing up in an extremely rough and torturous childhood, Folon became a ruthless and uncontrollable imperial soldier and killing machine. Having been employed by Emperor Geldoblame, Folon is bent on inflicting pain and suffering on anyone who would oppose the empire and Giacomo, whom he sees as both his leader and a father figure. While sarcastic and laid back, Folon is undeniably cruel and ruthless in his actions and ambitions along with his cohort, Ayme. His main motive in life is to simply follow Giacomo's orders faithfully and aid him in his quest of obtaining supreme power, even if it means at the expense of the entire planet. '' Biography Folon is a high-ranking officer in Alfard's army, under Giacomo's direct command and sees Giacomo as a father for having raised him for over a decade. In his youth, he lived in the harsh environments of Azha, which were subject to death and punishment on a routine basis by the power crazed Geldoblame, and lost his parents at an early age. Eventually, he is taken by Geldoblame along with Ayme to be used as guinea pigs in a set of experiments to create "The Divine Child". The study was conducted by Georg, Giacomo's father, under Geldoblame's orders and were horrendous and torturous. The ramifications of such experiments allowed Folon to develop incredible powers tapped from the very energies of the End Magnus and, by extension, Malpercio himself. However, Folon developed genocidal anger towards George for the experiments and, after a fire in the experiments lab, was enlisted into the imperial army along with Ayme by Geldoblame. They are put under Giacomo's watch and are eventually made secondary leaders of his unit, becoming cruel killing machines. Through the course of this training, both Folon and Ayme see Giacomo as a father, who had sympathy for them due to their rough past. He and Ayme are often assigned together and both serve under Giacomo. He is a blue-skinned man who fights with two long whips hidden in his gauntlets. He's considered a wild joker, and often taunts his foes, but both he and Ayme are unswervingly loyal to Giacomo. It is unknown what his and Ayme's relationship is, other than being from the same village and subjected to the same experiments by the Empire. Boss Battle Basic Information ''An executive in the dark forces . He’s a half-crazed joker but follows orders faithfully. ''-Ding Dong!That's right! Today's lucky winners all receive a one-way ticket to hell!-'' Place of residence: Ancient Library of Magic Fight 1 Folon is fast, so keep your guard up and your wits about you. He has high agility and will likely go before any of your party members. Be sure to keep Water and Light Magnus in your deck before this fight. You should have gotten a bunch of Light Magnus in the library, like Rays of Truths and such, so put them in your deck. Lyude, Gibari, and Kalas should be your team here. Folon has a five-hit combo. Sometimes he uses a move at the end called Chaotic Flames that will deal a lot of damage and can set someone on fire. Over the course of defeating Folon with your arsenal of Light and Water Magnus, the fight will start to become a bit more difficult. He will begin to use an attack called Lethal Injection, it will greatly boosts his attack and agility. Try to defend all attacks after Folon uses Lethal Injection. It'll wear off after a turn or two, so keep attacking it again since Folon's attacks cause almost three times more than normal damage when he uses Lethal Injection, so heal only when absolutely necessary and try to quickly finish him off. Fight 2 Basic Information An executive in the dark forces . He’s a half-crazed joker but follows orders faithfully. ''-Maybe we could call it bravery...no...stupidity is more like it! Stupidity seems to be one of your strong points!.-'' Place of residence: Battleship Goldoba Folon is part of the "Chaotic Trio", he is strong against Fire, Dark and Chronos elements, so try to attack him with Water, Light and Wind. Be careful and try to against all his attacks because Folon is the faster and the one who deals more damage thanks to his Energy Injection. Gallery Portraits Folon-portrait.jpg Folon portrait.PNG Videos Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans